Til Death
by Zaphen
Summary: AU, yaoi. In a world where the greatest good and the greatest evil were walking the lands of the livings existed a long forgotten myth about Death... Full summary inside. R
1. A Legend and a Prince

Summary: In a world where werewolves and vampires, fairies and spirits, where the greatest good and the greatest evil were walking the lands of the livings under different material forms, where humans were still the one speace that ruled over the mortal lands. In that world existed a long forgotten myth about Death...

Warning: AU, yaoi, angst,

Pairings: It's a surprise !

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, but I do this story! Read and Review!

**Til Death... - Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, there was a forest forbiden to men kind. A dark and deep forest full of secrets, surrounded by the mists. It was said that every man who dared venture in those woods would die by the hand of a greater power no one could control.In some exceptions a human could escape the grip of death and exit the forest, no harm done. But by the end of the day, 'it' would come out of the forest to hunt down the one that got out with their life. On these particular cases, mortals could witness 'it' for their own eyes without fear of dying, but beware of its flaming eyes! Exorcisms were practiced on the forest, sorcerers tried to chase this power out by magic, priests prayed for 'it' to calm down and accept human as a friend rather than an ennemy, but nothing ever worked. Oracles then tried to solve the mystery around the forest and its protecting power: what was 'it', why this forest, why did 'it' killed men when they penetrate the woods, where did 'it' came from, why and what everything they could think of. But all that was found through visions and readings was that 'it' was as old as the world and that the forest was its home. The Youkai Forest.

As time passed, as wars came, men grew foolish and tried to capture Youkai Forest's power with the intentions of using 'it' for war, attacking or protecting their lands. Kings and lords sent soldiers and mercenaries on the hopeless quest and none ever came back. Then they stopped trying when everything that was put in motion to imprison 'it' failed, though some lords were still trying in secret for their own wealth. But then, one day, something unusual happened...

Prince Winner rode his mare Sandrock down a dark path when he thought yet again that he should have accepted the escort King Peacecraft the Third had suggested he should take with him on his way to the port. The Prince was going home from a concil his father could not attend at the moment, a peace concil... again. Frankly, the arabian diplomat had nothing against peace, quite the opposite in fact. He embrassed it with open arms when it came to his people, but these... Peacecraft fanatistic thought that words could win the war and that was the biggest illusion they lived for. Quatre would gladly have peace with the opposition, King Barton, but the man wanted dictature if a treaty was to be signed and that was not what the Winners and the Peacecrafts aimed for. Still, King Peacecraft refused to take the weapons and tried and continued the negociations. It wont be long, the blond Prince had thought, until the Peacecraft was brought down because of his belief in peace, along with his loving wife, his young son Miliardo and baby Relena.

Now, returning to the Prince's current situation. He knew that the road he was on was safe; he still rode in the Peacecrafts' kingdom after all, no thieves and no murderers. But the young Winner couldn't help but think about this mysterious forest he'd heard tales about at the castle, where a 'power' was feeding from humans' lifes, the Youkai Forest. The forest of the demon... it was supposed to be near this very road, or so was he told. The young man shivered. Quatre certainly didn't want to enter it!

The sun had just set and the shadows of the night grew larger and darker. The blond Prince decided to make a halt for the night. He was not to travel at night alone in a foreign country and he didn't like dark. He had always been the 'Child of Light'; he was called this by most of his people since his birth. When his mother died as she delivered the first and only male heir, what will become the most precious treasure of the Arabian Kingdom, the King his father almost fell in depression but his newborn son became his anchor to life. He grew attached to the child but the King soon found out that little Quatre had the fire spirit his mother had, a spirit that may go against his father's peace ideal some day. However, that day never came and Quatre grew up in a loving atmosphere with all his 29 sisters and his people.

As the Prince's foot touched the ground, he took notice of several details around him. His horse became slightly agitated, its ears twitching back and forth as it tried to capt a far away sound. Seeing his horse's behavior, Quatre sudenly noticed the deadly silence on the road. There was mists all around him, entering his clothes and making him shiver. _What's happening?_ A minute ago, these mists weren't there he was sure of it. And why his horse was acting so strangely? He couldn't explain himself why the mists rose like that, but for the way his horse was acting, it could be only one thing: they weren't alone and this person or thing was a threat. Frozen in place, his hands still on Sandrock from dismounting, Quatre held his breath and used his sixth sense.

No one, not even his father, knew about his empathic ability. It wasn't right for the crown's heir to have a psychic power. Even if he loved his son, his father would have been forced to disown his son and reject him for no priest or sorsorer could become King and Quatre's power was one of a priest. He didn't really care about not having the crown after the King, but he didn't want the rejection because he was sure it would destroy his father to be forced to do that to his young son. So it was better if no one knew.

For several minutes, Quatre stayed still as he searched the area for something, or someone. Sensing nobody, he tried harder. But there was nothing, no emotion came from around here. Not even the great hunger of a giant cat that could have been waiting for the right moment to jump and "bon appetit!". _No... but there must be something!_ He searched again, going further down the road, in the forest, behind the mists... Then he began to... hear music. And a voice. A deep musical voice coming from the forest, singing. _Strange... why can't I sense anyone when I can hear singing... Hear? But no, I can't hear it! Am I... Am I hearing this through my empathy?! But it can't be!_ Curious, the blond Prince moved away from Sandrock which was growing more agitated when it felt its Master's hands leaving him. Oblivious to his horse, Quatre got off the road and got into the woods. _What is this feeling? I feel like my soul is dragged in here. The song... its calling me to its source. I can't resist... So much sadness in that voice..._

Quatre got in deeper and deeper, folowing his empathy. His instincts were screaming for him to run, to stop going further, but he ignored them. He knew that he may be lost by now, he didn't remember where he came from and maybe he wont be able to get out of the forest for several days, but he didn't care. He didn't care about his horse too, which might have run away despite its severe training. All he cared about was his need to know... who was singing such a lovely and sad tune.

After ten minutes of advancing without finding the song's source, the Prince began to hear it. Really hear it. It was still faint, but Quatre knew he was near. After another ten minutes, he stepped in a clearing. While he was walking, night had had time to come and claim the sky, but it wasn't that dark. The Arabian Prince could see the stars and the moon crescent in the sky where the trees allowed him to see it. He then dropped his eyes to the clearing in front of him and stilled. He was standing before a pond of clear water surrouded by wild plants, making it all the more beautiful. There was a rock at the water spot's end where a figure was sitting, his back on Quatre. They had their legs strech in front of them, using his arms for support behind them. A long rope of hair came down from his head, down to the rock and almost touching the water. As far as Quatre could tell, it was a.... boy? girl? From his point of view, the young Prince could see the figure leaning back in an almost feminine grace, but the hips were masculine. Their pale skin almost ressemble one of a vampire, but vampires lived amongst the humans these days and stopped hiding in the woods a long time ago. They also had black hair; this person had chestnut hair. _They may be some sort of fey... a BIG fey!_ There was also a black stalion with eyes that knew far more than any normal horse should laying next to the him/her. They were both facing each other, taking no notice of the intruder because Quatre almost felt like he had indeed intrude something that shouldn't be disturbed. The black stallion was listening with great attention to each word sang by the figure, looking almost as sad as the tune itself. It was then Quatre discovered from where the song that had drawn him into these woods in the first place came from.

Quatre just stood there for what seemed like ages before the song ended finally in an helpless cry of despair. Then Quatre fell to his knees, alerting the odd pair of his presence as he collapsed to the ground but the blond was oblivious to it. He had a headache from the emotions' force and he was near to break in sobs. His ears were ringing, he couldn't hear anything other than this hurting feeling. He held his head in both hands, clenching his teeth as he tried not to cry out from the pain. Then, a second later found the pain vanishing slowly, gradualy until it was completly gone. Quatre sighed in relief. The sadness and despair were gone. Only... suprise, confusion and concern came to him.

The Arabian raised his head to see the boy - yes, it was a boy - had his eyes on him, his shining violet eyes. _He must have been crying while he sang._ The black horse had stood next to the braided boy in a protecting stance and it was only then that Quatre saw two great black wings attached to its back. They were open, ready to take off and tackle the poor young man, but it never moved from its spot. _Probably waiting for the other boy's instructions._

The boy stood up slowly in feline grace, still starring at Quatre in amazement and confusion. The blond man was beggining to feel nervous under his gaze but stayed still on the ground. Then, the long-haired boy said something that scared the hell out of Quatre once he understood the words underlying meaning.

"Who are you? How come your still alive?"

TBC

A/N: Hey! I really tried hard to find that name for the forest! Nothing else seemed to fit, nothing too revealing I must add. And thats what the forest was called by the HUMANS, so yeah it's THE name for it.

And yes, you've read that right: Quatre is far older than any of the G-boys in the story. He's almost 19 in this one story and Relena is 2, you can do the math by yourself and assume whatever from it. NO I wont tell you anything! Just wait for second chapter! :p


	2. Meeting in Youkai

Summary: In a world where werewolves and vampires, fairies and spirits, where the greatest good and the greatest evil were walking the lands of the livings under different material forms, where humans were still the one speace that ruled over the mortal lands. In that world existed a long forgotten myth about Death...

Warning: AU, yaoi, angst,

Pairings: It's a surprise !

Disclaimer: None of these bishounens or anyother character are mine unfortunatly. BUT you can Review the story all you want!

**Til Death... - Chapter 2**

Wishing is always that

Never have, never give

Never hate, never love

For what might you feel

May come back hurting

On the ground you found it

Looking up at the sky

In hope that one day

It'd live like you, with you

Underground You saw it

Looking up longingly

To what it wished to be

To have, To feel, To love

Then chaos ensued

For Death wished

Never should it have

'Cause now is time

For the mortals to die.

_Then, the long-haired boy said something that scared the hell out of Quatre once he understood the words underlying meaning._

_"Who are you? How come your still alive?"_

Still under the shock of seeing a _mortal_ in his forest, Duo waited for his answer. Never had any mortals came in the Youkai Forest without dying. Sure, other creatures such as vampires came in, but he had always hide from them since he discovered their reasons to come and see him: human wars. Humans actually managed to hire them, who were honorable and intelligent beings, with money to do the task. Money! It looks like vampires weren't what they were like before...

Now, back to the blond human he had in front of him. For a second back to when he found out about his unseen listener, Duo had seen that he was in pain. The long-haired boy was concern about him despite his surprise and his confusion - a human, here? Then it had seemed like the pain was gone for he sighed and looked up. And now, the blue-eyed boy was still looking at him, starring at him wide eyed from what? Shock? surprise? terror? Duo wouldn't know. He then realised that the human was shivering, though it wasn't that cold. _Uh hn... terror then._

Duo slowly came up to where the boy was still kneeling and crouched next to him. The winged black horse behind him relaxed as he saw Duo had control over the situation and came to stand beside the two.

"Hey, you alright?"

The boy slowly shook his head from right to left. _Good! We're progressing; he moved! Now can it talk?_

"Okay. What's wrong then?" Duo asked in a soothing voice, tilting his head.

"I-I...." The mortal gulped, his eyes still on Duo. "I'm in-in...." He shivered some more.

_Okay, so I asume that NOW he knows where he is and he's afraid. Normal reaction, but..._

"Yes, you are in what the mortals call the Youkai Forest - I'm not to crazy about the name though. BUT! You're still alive, so cheer up! Don't be afraid." Duo placed a hand on the blond's back, trying to sooth his body to relax and stop shivering. He began to make small circles as he continued. "You passed the forest's borders and you are still alive. It's when you enter Youkai that you die, not when you're in, or when you get out. You passed, it's okay..."

As he did what he was doing, Duo felt the human relax and he stopped starring at him for a moment, taking in deep breaths and his mind let go of the fear. When he was calm enough, the boy glance at the black stallion which had made itself comfortable next to them. It seemed quiet and it wasn't about to attack him, so the last of his body's tension went away. Then the boy was back to looking at Duo, his eyes searching his for.... something, Duo didn't know what.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. _No, that wont do._

"No no no." Duo said in a sing-song tone. "I asked first didn't I?" He gave the human a grin.

"True." Smiled the blond boy. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and I'm lost in the Youkai Forest and I'm facing a strange boy who has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

Duo blushed at this and Quatre chuckled a little when he saw it. The winged horse neighed in approval.

"Er... yeah, so my name is Duo Maxwell, and thanks for the compliment."

"And" Quatre turned to the the stallion, having noticed it again, "who might you be?"

"He has no name." Duo answer for the horse. Its shining green eyes turned to him then as if to thank him for talking in his place.

Duo could see that Quatre had something else to ask; he was still searching his eyes, but he seemed to hesitated. He opened his mouth several times, but never what he wanted to say or ask came out. The horse just blinked at this and Duo gave the blond a small smile.

"Go on, I'm sure that whatever you want to ask, I can aswer you."

"I... I don't want to be rude or anything but..." He was silent for a minute.

"Just ask the question Quatre! If it offends me in anyway, I'll let you know. And if you worry about the answer..."

"I don't."

"... then be assure of one thing: I never lie." Duo continued, ignoring Quatre's little interruption. The winged horse noded as if it agreed with him. Looking at Quatre told Duo that he had more confidence in questionning him. Good.

"I wanted to know. What are you exactly?"

Duo almost stopped breathing and looked at the horse, a little concern. He recieved no support from it. It even seemed to urge him to tell Quatre the way its head was moving in the humans' direction. _Okay, maybe I should have expect that question, but I didn't. What do I do? Answer or not? Hide the truth or..._ Duo risked a glance at Quatre, who was waiting for an answer. He had this sweet understanding smile on his face. _No. I wont hide anything from him._ Somehow, Duo trusted him. He had survived the borders after all! _This is going to take time..._

"I," Duo began, "am Death. Don't freak out! Just let me explain alright? Don't interrupt me, this is going to be a long night for the both of us so make yourself comfortable on the grass - we could lean on this great Oak tree over there. Okay, you ever heard of the legend of how Shinigami came to the Mortal world? No? And here I thought you humans were all archiving freaks! Well, where should I start..."

TBC

A/N: Okay, this chapter was real short, but the longest part is still to come- Shinigami's story!! Review pleaase!!!


End file.
